Cielo
by Hikaru-Hoshi
Summary: Pequeña serie de Drabbles,contada con los colores del cielo. YohxAnna. Gracias por los reviews! TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Cielo**

**Hikaru Hoshi**

**1**

**Cielo azul, al medio día.**

Contempló nuevamente la nube blanca que se deslizaba sobre un inmenso cielo azul. Recordando viejas memorias del pasado, que acudían presurosas al encuentro que se avecinaba dentro de su cabeza.

Recordando viejos eventos.

Recordando viejos sentimientos.

Recordando…

Un suspiro, un lento suspiro que salió de sus labios levemente. Miro con renovada atención la nueva nube que se unía a otra, únicas en el cielo. Las memorias pueden contener buenas cosas, realmente alegres, que te pueden hacer reír nuevamente después de muchos años de haber ocurrido. Y cosas tristes, que cargaras contigo siempre. Por que han sido cosas que te han marcado con una seña invisible para muchos, para los que no sepan de tu historia. Y para Yoh, solo Anna conocía su señal.

Y volvió a recordar, un día hace muchos años, con un cielo azul igual de intenso al que veía ahora, estando con Anna al medio día…

-----o-----

Dio un bocado a su bola de arroz felizmente, disfrutando plenamente de la hora del almuerzo, único descanso que tendría hasta la tarde, del entrenamiento que le imponía su abuelo, en una parte desierta de la enorme mansión donde antes habían habitado muchos aprendices de shaman como el y disfrutando de la compañía silenciosa de una pequeña rubia…

Miro de reojo a la niña que lo acompañaba, comiendo su propio almuerzo, hacia algunos días que le había pedido almorzar con el, por que nunca le había gustado comer solo, y ella solamente le había dado un seco movimiento de cabeza, asintiendo.

Habían pasado dos días desde eso, y ella no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

Como una persona podía permanecer callada tanto tiempo, intrigaba a su pequeña mente de sobremanera. Después de entrenar, habían acordado (Yoh lo había sugerido), encontrarse en la cocina, donde la señora Keiko les preparaba el almuerzo, ayudada siempre por la pequeña Tamao, que agachaba la cabeza desde que entraban a la cocina, y bueno… no la había visto con la cabeza alzada en mucho tiempo.

Volvió a darle un mordisco a su comida, pensando en un tema en el que Anna accediera a hablar. La música estaba descartada, por que ella tiraría por su lado y el por el suyo, Ayawa o Bob. No, quería algo más ameno, y preguntarle sobre el clima seria tonto, por que ni a él mismo le interesaba, y ella solo se encogería de hombros, desinteresada. No, aquí tenía que encontrar algo que la hiciera hablar.

Pero antes de llegar a alguna solución, una suave pero firme voz lo saco de su repentino ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué te parece nuestro compromiso?-

Miro a Anna, con un poco de asombro, observándola fijamente a los ojos, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella le preguntara algo.

¿Qué pensaba de su compromiso?, bueno, nada a decir verdad, pero si quería hablar con ella esa no seria una buena respuesta.

No una muy inteligente al menos.

Miro de nuevo el cielo azul del medio día. Pensando. ¿Qué pensaba de su compromiso? No le molestaba, definitivamente, Anna le producía sensaciones que no sentía con ninguna otra niña, ni con Tamao, que era como tener una hermana. Anna le producía el deseo de mirarla siempre, y lo hacia siempre que podía, viéndola caminar por los vacios pasillos, produciendo un leve eco al caminar, con el corto cabello rubio ondulándose levemente con cada paso. Viéndola sentada durante horas, rezando un rosario interminable, y viéndola devorar galletas de arroz que tomaba de la despensa y siempre se comía de camino a su habitación.

Yoh también se sorprendía de comprobar todo lo que podía realmente observar a una persona.

Con Anna todo era diferente, y con un año estando comprometidos, simplemente ya no se hacia a la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con alguien más, alguien que no fuera Annita.

La miro nuevamente y vio que ella se estaba cansando de esperar una respuesta. Que ella se molestara por que el no contestara cuando ella nunca lo hacia, le arranco una sonrisa de la cara antes de contestar:

-Me parece excelente, Annita- y con esto volvió a morder lo que quedaba de su bola de arroz, sin dejar de observarla. Y vio como sus pálidas mejillas tomaban un poco de color, para después apartar la vista de la suya.

-Ah…-

-¿Y a ti?- pregunto, expectante por oír una respuesta de ella, por seguir escuchando su voz.

-…-

-Recuerda que esto es entre dos, vamos, dime que piensas- la animó, sabiendo que Anna era muy reservada, pero si ella había preguntado, tal vez era por algo.

-Me importa lo que te importe a ti- respondió finalmente.-Por que quiero ser parte de tu vida…- no había alzado la vista para verlo, e Yoh prefirió ver el cielo, para no abochornarla más.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso- respondió sonrojado, ser románticos no estaba en la naturaleza de ninguno de los dos.

-Y…-

La miro de reojo.

-Y…Yo ya no veo mi vida sin ti.-Yoh volvió a agachar la cabeza sonrojado.

-Por que me llenaras de lujos y comodidades- declaro al final e Yoh sonrió levemente.

-Ji ji, bueno…mi abuelo me regañara si no vuelvo pronto- dijo levantándose del suave césped en donde había transcurrido su almuerzo.

-…- Anna seguía mirando al frente, pero Yoh sabia que no estaba molesta por el cambio de tema.

-Vamos, te acompaño- le tendió su mano, sin esperar realmente ofenderse si ella decidía no aceptarla, pero este día era de buena suerte y Anna levanto su mano lentamente hasta que sus dedos se toparon y el la ayudo a levantarse agarrando su mano firmemente.

-----o-----

Miro su mano derecha, donde hacia tanto tiempo había estado la mano de Anna.

Y Anna, que lo estaba observando desde hacia rato, se daba una idea de lo que pasaba por su mente y sonrió. Camino hasta donde su prometido estaba acostado en el césped, debajo del árbol en el cementerio, como era su costumbre y le dio un leve puntapié en la pierna para que dejara su ensoñación.

-Ya es tarde- dijo con su voz fría, monótona e inexpresiva y dio media vuelta para regresar a la Pensión, cuando sintió un leve agarre en su mano izquierda, levanto para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Yoh.

-Si, no queremos que mi abuelo nos regañe.- y emprendieron juntos el camino de vuelta a casa, de nuevo tomados de la mano, de nuevo pensando que nunca estarían solos mientras estuvieran uno con el otro, y siempre bajo un extenso cielo azul.

----o-----

**Holaaa!**

Bueno aquí trayéndoles un nuevo fic, también como mi resurgimiento xD

Ya prometo actualizar todo lo demás!! No desesperen, (claro -.-U) y espero algunos reviews! 

También subo esto por la escasez de Yoh/Anna que hay, como decía Hikaru xDD

Bueno algunos datos de este fic:

En este episodio tienen alrededor de once años, por que en el manga se comprometen cuando tienen 10, con lo del onii y todo eso xDD o algo así jaja

Este es de los capítulos mas tiernos P

También para este capitulo use una de las ideas de Takei (levemente) en la que Amidamaru decide asustar a Yoh y a Anna pero al ver que van agarrados de la mano no se atreve, y me gusto para ponerse de final a este fic, como dije, levemente xDD

Va a tener 4 episodios, que ya estoy terminando, y no todos son recuerdos, como este. Ni tienen la misma edad en alguno de los capítulos :P pero eso lo dejare a su elección.

Bueno los dejare ya para que lean algo más xDD

Besitos a Momo y a Karlangas!! Que las quiero mucho y les dedico este fic!! 

Ya saben Reviews!! xDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Se me paso en el capitulo anterior, pero ya saben que ****Shaman**** King no me pertenece y esto esta hecho sin ánimos de lucro :) **

**Cielo**

**Hikaru Hoshi**

**2**

**Cielo naranja, en el atardecer**

Anna miró el atardecer sin interés, repentinamente aburrida de todo. Hacia algunas semanas que Yoh había partido rumbo a América, quedándose sola en la pensión y ahogada en monotonía.

Tamao había partido poco después de Yoh, por que Mikihisa la había mandado llamar, por si era necesario ayudar a Yoh.

Y las visitas de Manta eran constantes…pero no era Yoh.

Y Anna extrañaba solamente a Yoh.

Sin él, la Pensión había perdido parte de su brillo, su color y su vida, ella no se había molestado en quitar el polvo que lentamente se empezaba a tragar la casa entera, menos la habitación que ocupaba ella. Se levanto del marco de la ventana donde había pasado su tiempo, viendo los rayos del atardecer colarse por entre las cortinas y revelando las pequeñas motas que flotaban en el ambiente y se dirigió a la habitación de Yoh.

Abrió la puerta y entro, su nariz captando el aroma inconfundible de Yoh, que se había quedado grabado en su memoria desde hacia tantos años. Y que levemente iba desapareciendo de esa habitación, como todo lo que tenia que ver con el. Como si la vida quisiera hacerla sentir miserable, y hacerla recordar que era Yoh la persona que la había sacado de su abismo y de su oscuridad.

Soltó el primer suspiro de los que vendrían en las próximas horas, sabiendo que en la noche, sola en su habitación, recordando aquella noche con Yoh, antes de que se fuera a Norte América, se sentiría estúpida y triste.

Levanto un disco del suelo, y soplo el leve polvo que lo cubría. Lo observo un poco antes de volverlo a lanzar al suelo.

Ya debía de salir de ese tonto estado de melancolía, decidió, a la mañana siguiente iría a hablar con la Abuela, ella la pondría a hacer algo productivo. Un poco mas animada (aunque para muchos tal vez no se notara ningún cambio) fue a sentarse en el marco de madera de la ventana, dándole la espalda al atardecer de ese día, y recordando algunas de las cosas que habían sucedido en esa habitación de paredes descoloridas, llena de _posters_.

Aparto la vista de la habitación, con calor en la cara de repente, y la dirigió hacia afuera, recibiendo con agrado la brisa que anunciaba un próximo anochecer, cuando dejo de sentir el rostro ardiendo, y sin motivo alguno, su vista se dirigió hacia la papelera del cuarto, atiborrada de empaques de caramelos, y tal vez por eso resaltaba una hoja de papel blanco totalmente arrugado en donde se podía apreciar un pequeño corazón rojo chueco en una esquina.

Movida por el aburrimiento y la curiosidad se levanto del marco de la ventana y tomo el papel entre sus manos.

En el contenido se advertía la firmeza con la que había sido escrita cada letra, la regularidad de los espacios entre cada palabra, la fluidez con la que se desenvolvía. El tamaño de la carta era el justo: lo bastante leve para ahorrar tinta y papel y lo bastante larga para ser clara. No tenía adorno alguno más que el pequeño corazón chueco de la esquina. Era Yoh hecho palabra.

El corazón de Anna dio un vuelco al ver su nombre escrito.

Y empezó a leer:

_Annita_

_¿Podrás perdonarme? El irme a América y no llevarte, e__l__ llegar hasta ahora a la pensión y no saludarte. No tengo el valor, por que no quiero pensar en el ya no verte y en el lento transcurrir de mi tiempo sin ti_

_No me hago a esa idea._

_Y se que no estaré solo, por que todos mis amigos estarán conmigo. Pero realmente no estaré acompañado. Por que nadie es __Annita. Por__ que mi corazón te anhela a mi __lado. Quería__ darte una despida, que recu__erdes toda la vida, y esta noche quería tan solo ir a tu habitación y besarte. Pero mi cobardía no me lo permite, por que no quiero verte al decirte Adiós y sabes que eso sencillamente no es mi estilo._

_Y ahora mi__ sorpresa al escuchar tus pasos acercarse__ a mi __habitación__. Por que se que eres tu__ con tu pausado y constante caminar. Te quiero._

La carta terminaba ahí. Y ella que pensaba que él ya estaba dormido cuando llego a la habitación. Si de tonto solamente tenía la cara, pero la melancolía que venia sintiendo en los últimos días ya no estaba. Sonrió, apretujando la carta contra su pecho. Escuchó como Manta alzaba la voz diciendo su nombre desde la planta de abajo, y decidió que ya que se había molestado en venir a verla, seria el quien la llevará a Izumo. Por que quería volver a ver a Yoh, no por que le preocupaba si estaba bien.

El siempre estaba bien. Y siempre tenía una solución a todos sus problemas.

Antes de bajar entro a su habitación y deposito la carta sobre su mesita de noche, desarrugándola levemente contra la repisa. Camino hacia la ventana para cerrarla, donde los últimos rayos del sol se escapaban por entre los edificios desde el horizonte. En un cielo naranja.

-----o-----

**Hola**

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de una serie de cuatro. Y espero que les haya gustado. Para "el atardecer" es el único capitulo en el que no tenia nada en concreto, y esto fue lo que salió, algo triste al inicio pero me agrado escribirlo. El siguiente capitulo está algo corto, pero gracioso, espero que igual les guste xDD

Si tal vez alguien leyó "El cuento numero trece" de Diane Setterfield, sabrá de donde saque para la carta de Yoh xDD genial novela de misterio.

Y aquí de nuevo yo poniéndome sentimental T-T es que los atardeceres me encantan, desatino que no tenia nada preparado para el cap -.- pero bueno¿les gusto¿lo odiaron¿Anna muy OCC¿Yoh muy cursi? xDD Díganme eso en sus reviews :D

**Reviews**

**Gracias a:**

**Sayan****-P, Melmonster y Tali, por dejar su review, y a los que nomas entran a leer tambien xDD**


	3. Chapter 3

Lean el _**Aquí **_que esta acabando el fic antes de empezar xD a la izquierda de los reviews

-----o-----

**Yo se que Takei-sama no habla español, así que no me apura que llegue a leer esto, y además, con el final que nos dej****o… ¿espera que no le pongamos má****s romance¡Ja!**

**Cielo**

**Hikaru Hoshi**

**3**

**Cielo negro, al anochecer**

Todo estaba más oscuro de lo normal dentro de la pensión, producto del apagón que había afectado a esa parte de Tokio.

Y así, ese anochecer, esa oscuridad, encerraban un secreto, un tierno secreto, que tenía lugar en una de las habitaciones de arriba. Las figuras que se recortaban con la luz de la luna no se podían distinguir claramente, y estaban en silencio, aunque no por eso quietas.

Yoh soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo, cuando Anna se dedico a besar su mandíbula, las manos de ella se deslizaban por su cabello y sobre su espalda. Mientras que las suyas se entretenían revolviendo los mechones rubios y aflojando un poco más la yukata que cubría la figura de la rubia.

Las manos de Anna se adentraron a su yukata, y volvió a soltar un suspiro y dio un respingo al notar los dedos fríos de la rubia deslizándose sobre su abdomen.

Se levanto un poco y la observo. Por la posición en la que estaban, de lado a la única ventana, solo se iluminaba con la poca luz la mitad del rostro de cada uno, Yoh sonrió, arrancándole un leve gesto a la rubia que lo acompañaba, y volvió a inclinarse para probar sus labios. Y el leve descanso terminó.

Volvió a introducir su lengua, acariciando, probando y descubriendo. Debería de haber besado desde antes a Anna. Para irse acostumbrando a las nuevas sensaciones que le causaba besarla, de a poco. No como ahora, lo abrumaba besarla, probarla y tocarla como lo hacia ahora, como nunca lo había hecho.

Y eso no era bueno. No con sus alborotadas hormonas trabajando al máximo.

Una nueva caricia cerca de su muslo hizo que sus pensamientos sobre el detenerse ahora se esfumaran de su mente. Beso su frente y volvió a besarla en los labios, acariciando un muslo recientemente descubierto y con la otra acariciando su cuello.

Mientras la temperatura seguía subiendo.

Y estaba seguro de que a Anna ya no le importaba lo que pasara. Así que ¿Por qué se resistía él? Lentamente subió una de sus manos hasta un seno de la joven mujer. Y escucho un primer gemido de muchos que vendrían.

De eso se encargaría el.

Y estaba mandando todo al demonio, cuando sus dientes tocaron algo dentro de la boca de Anna, algo perfectamente normal en todas las personas, pero que le causo sorpresa tocarlo. Y se rio.

Risa estúpida que arruino el ambiente.

Anna se levanto molesta y abochornada por la risa repentina de su prometido, empujándolo a un lado en el proceso, mientras el se seguía riendo.

-¿De que te ríes, tonto?- pregunto irritada abrochándose la yukata.

-¡Tus dientes¡Toque tus dientes¡Que raro se siente eso!- respondió mientras que pasaba uno de sus dedos sobre sus dientes. Aun soltando una leve risa.

-…-

-Ji ji-

-…-

-Wahh que raro-

Y para Anna eso fue suficiente. Se levanto totalmente sonrojada y le dio un fuerte puntapié a su prometido, justo en el estomago, provocando que se sofocara, y siguió así, dándole patadas hasta sacarlo por completo de la habitación.

-Eres un IDIOTA Yoh!!-y con esto aporreo fuertemente la puerta, con un Yoh sofocado afuera.

-Pe…pero Annita… este…es…mi…cuarto- sollozó un Yoh semidesnudo, con el cabello alborotado, marcas en el cuello y los labios rojizos.

-¡PUDRETE!-

El eco del grito y el portazo se fueron desvaneciendo, absorbidos por el silencio de esa noche, de luna blanca y cielo negro.

----o----

Tercer capitulo de cuatro, y ya casi acabamos!

Que puedo decir, yo si me reí cuando roce los dientes de alguien (No diré nombres Karlita…Momo -//- ejem) y estaba tan atacada de la risa¿a nadie más le ha pasado o qué? xDD

Bueno pasando a cosas menos estúpidas, no se que decir, ya se deben acostumbran a que escriba…uhm…cosas xDD

Ahora saben tal vez por que se sonrojo antes Anna en el cap. 2 xDD o tal vez esto paso después, ustedes decidan :P

Con todo espero que les haya divertido el capitulo, como a mi me divirtió escribirlo. No podía _casi_ terminar este fic sin haber maltratado de alguna manera a Yoh. Soy malévola. Y me agrada serlo. xDD

**Aquí:**

Un dato chiquitito, no se porque pero para este capitulo seria bueno que lo escucharan con la canción "La Terraza" de Caramelos de Cianuro. Una sugerencia por lo que dice la canción de que "siempre son frágiles las horas mas perfectas" esa frase inspiro este capitulo, aunque a mi me suena toda la canción xDD también tengo planeado escribir un _song-__fic_ con esa canción xDD

Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Shaman**** King no me pertenece, por la simple razón de que no soy hombre, no soy de origen japonés, no hablo japonés, y no me llamo ****Hiroyuki****Takei**

**-----o-----**

**Cielo**

**Hikaru Hoshi**

**4**

**Cielo rosa, al amanecer**

Miro el cielo, empezando a colorearse de diferentes matices en tonos pastel. Cuando un frio viento paso azotándole levemente el rostro y volvió a hundirse entre las mantas que lo arropaban en esa mañana.

Estaba recargado sobre un árbol que había en el patio de la Pensión, tenía los pies entumecidos de frio, donde las mantas no lograban pasar su calor a través de los zapatos que llevaba, y agradecía mentalmente el no llevar las sandalias ese día. La taza que la noche anterior había contenido un delicioso y reconfortante chocolate caliente yacía a un lado de el, vacía. Y el telescopio que los había tenido en vela, ya que no habían podido armarlo hasta bien entrada la noche, descansaba inocentemente delante de ellos.

Ah y Annita estaba dormida sobre el.

Yoh soltó otro suspiro mientras su rostro volvía a ponerse rojo. No es que antes no hubiera dormido junto a Anna…es que nunca lo había hecho debajo de ella, el estaba apoyado sobre el tronco, si, pero una de las piernas de Anna estaba entre las suyas, y las manos de la chica estaban dentro de su suéter, haciéndole cosquillas. El aliento de la rubia le calentaba el cuello cuando respiraba y sentir su tibio peso calentarle el lado derecho del cuerpo era verdaderamente reconfortante. Pero no por eso no era algo raro.

Sabia que si su prometida se viera ahora, el terminaría golpeado y humillado.

Saco su brazo derecho, que había estado en la cintura de la chica sosteniendo la manta, y lo coloco alrededor de sus hombros, que estaban algo fríos. Y con la otra mano acarició la naricilla fría de Anna, que solo movió un poco la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no duermes?- pregunto la soñolienta y seca voz de Anna desde la unión de su cuello.

-Por que me gusta verte dormir…-

-Hablador-contesto Anna levantándose, y con una mano quitándose el sueño de los ojos, Yoh aparto su brazo de los hombros de ella, y Anna lo tomo y lo abrazó, acurrucándose contra el. Cuando Yoh noto que los ojos de Anna se posaban sobre el telescopio, y de cómo los mismos reflejaban una furia ciega en contra del aparato, como si quisiera agarrarlo y aporrearlo hasta destrozarlo totalmente.

-Ji ji ji-

-Maldita cosa, te dije que era un desperdicio de dinero _que no tenemos_ comprarlo- señalo viendo a Yoh con una sonrisa todavía en el rostro.

-No es culpa del telescopio que estuviera nublado anoche-respondió, empezando a sudar frio.

-No, eso es tu culpa, idiota- refunfuño Anna volviendo a recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yoh- debiste revisar el reporte del clima antes de arrastrarme contigo en esta estupidez.-

-Lo siento-dijo Yoh cerrando los ojos, repentinamente el sueño que había deseado hacia unas horas estaba llegando.

-Y esta noche no voy a quedarme aquí afuera a no ver nada con la cosa esa.-

-De acuerdo- contesto mecánicamente.

-Pero fue divertido-

Yoh abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a su prometida apartar la vista de el, sonriendo, aunque la expresión era mas bien una mueca. Anna se apoyo sobre sus rodillas y coloco las manos sobre el pecho de Yoh, acercando lentamente la cabeza, hasta alcanzar a rozar sus labios con los de el, cerrando los ojos antes de besarlo.

Yoh levanto los brazos y la rodeo con ellos, mientras saboreaba los fríos labios de su prometida, cayendo en un agradable trance. Hasta que ella separo su boca de el, regresándolo a la realidad.

-Si dices una palabra, te mataré- dijo simplemente, y se levantó, llevándose la manta con ella.

El viento que antes había sentido frio, ahora se le antojaba como una suave brisa. Si, Anna siempre lograba dejarlo más helado de lo que el clima podría hacerlo jamás. De igual forma no pensaría que Anna fuera de otra forma, por que Anna siempre seria Anna…

…o porque él era masoquista…

Levanto la vista, observando la figura que avanzaba sin prisa, contoneándose elegantemente de una manera tan natural, innata, y se estiro desasiendo los recién descubiertos nudos en su espalda, para levantarse y seguir el camino de _su Annita_, que ya había entrado a la Pensión y le había dejado la puerta del corredor abierta, esperándolo. Mientras el sol hacia su aparición, convirtiendo el cielo en un arcoíris de rosas y dorados.

-----o-----

Hola!

Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, cortito y tierno, como casi toda la serie xDD y también basado en alguna experiencia mia, donde nos desvelamos intentando armar el bendito telescopio, para darnos cuenta de que la dura realidad nos tenia otros planes…nublado, todo nublado!!

Realmente frustrante.

Y bien, si se portan como a Hikaru le gustaría (dejando muchos reviews xDD) subiré otro pequeño capitulo para ahora si terminar con la serie, todo dependerá de los reviews xDD

Y si no es ese el caso, bueno, gracias por leer el fic:) y nos veremos en algún otro lado xDD

Gracias especiales a sayan-P, melmonster, Tali, Tenshi no Kitsume y a Nakontany por los reviews!

Reviews!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**ATENCIÓN!**

**Este capitulo contiene Lemmon, así que si no te gusta esta clase de historias, o eres demasiado sensible, por favor, abstente de leerlo.**

**--o--**

**Shaman King no me pertenece, si no fuera así, no me pondría a crear mis propias historias basadas en esta.**

**--o--**

**Cielo**

**Hikaru Hoshi**

**5**

**Cielo gris, en un día nublado**

Las pesadas nubes negras se deslizaban lentamente por la extensión del cielo de Japón ese catastrófico día, el cielo estaba nublado, de un gris oscuro, y parecería que el viento estaba enfurecido, ya que hacia temblar los cristales de las ventanas y barría hojas y polvo a su paso, condensando la basura que estuviera tirada en las esquinas de las casas, en los porches y debajo de los autos, toda esta mala fortuna cuando el día se había pronosticado con un agradable sol, y tal vez algunos grados de humedad de más. Nada tenia que ver con la tormenta que estaba apunto de desatarse.

Como la que ya se había desatado dentro de la Pensión, en aquella colina.

-Annita!- grito un castaño mientras corría escaleras arriba, siguiendo a una totalmente enfurecida itako.

-Déjame en paz! Animal!- respondió con otro grito la aludida, llegando a la puerta de su habitación, decidida a abrirla, estiro una mano para tomar la perilla, pero un fuerte brazo se lo impidió, ya que ese brazo estaba haciendo presión para que la puerta no se abriera. Lo que solo logró molestarla más.

Iracunda, soltó algo parecido a un gruñido y le propino un puntapié al castaño cerca del tobillo, que estaba desprevenido recuperando el aliento después de la carrera que había hecho detrás de la rubia. Anna intento aprovechar que Yoh estaba sufriendo por su tobillo para poder entrar a su habitación. Y solo unas milésimas de segundo habrían bastado…pero el plan de Anna tenía una pequeña falla.

Y esa era que Yoh no planeaba dejar las cosas así. No esta vez.

-Anna espera!-dijo Yoh, metiendo su pie lastimado entre la puerta y el marco para que esta no se cerrara, causándole otro terrible dolor.

-NO!-dijo Anna empujando con más fuerza la puerta, Yoh soltó un quejido, y metió las manos para empujar la puerta.

-En serio, espera! Tenemos que hablar!- la puerta había cedido a favor del castaño, atrapando a una Anna rabiosa dentro de la habitación con Yoh.

-En serio…déjame en paz!- se cruzo de brazos y camino en dirección a la ventana de la pequeña terraza, que estaba abierta y por la cual entraba un frio viento. Atrapo una hoja color cobre que se deslizaba sin rumbo, llevada por el fuerte viento hacia adentro de la habitación y la estrujo entre sus manos, sabía que Yoh seguía detrás de ella y que probablemente no se iría. Lo miro de reojo y le dio nuevamente la espalda.

-Escucha -comenzó el castaño y cerro la puerta detrás de él- Yo quiero a Tamao, pero como una hermana…-comenzó el castaño.

-Cállate, no me importa- le espetó la rubia con acido en cada una de sus palabras. –Puedes hacer lo que quieras, con quien se te de la regalada…-

Los siguientes movimientos pasaron tan rápido que Anna no tuvo tiempo de continuar con su perorata; se vislumbró una luz brillante, que torno de un blanco fantasmal el cuarto en segundos, un estruendo sonó fuera de la casa, retumbando en el cielo y la tormenta contenida durante todo el día por fin desató toda su fuerza.

E Yoh la besaba.

Y volvió a molestarse, por ser tan vulnerable ante él y caer en su jueguito…correspondiendo a su beso en el instante en que los labios de él se posaron sobre los suyos, rápidamente, desenfrenadamente. Entrelazo sus manos en los cabellos castaños, deslizándolas al ritmo acelerado de sus besos, y adentrándolas debajo de la camisa de Yoh, mientras este acariciaba la parte baja de su espalda…muy abajo…

-¿Qué…?-

-Dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera…-la miro intensamente-…y quiero besarte.

Y así lo hizo, un gemido escapó de los labios de Anna al sentir las manos de su prometido bajo la falda del uniforme, acariciándola, y supo que debía parar, y en verdad envió esa orden a su cerebro, en verdad lo hizo…

Pero por alguna razón ninguna de sus extremidades quería obedecerla…

-Perdóname…- susurro la ronca voz de su prometido contra su sien. Una vocecita clara y sincera respondió dentro de la mente de Anna "Perdonado", pero sabía que Yoh no esperaba que ella contestara, así que solo volvió a besarlo. El castaño sonrió dentro del beso, y con su lengua masajeo los carnosos y delicados labios de la rubia, esperando poder probar más…

-Yoh, Anna!!- la inconfundible voz de Manta llego desde el vestíbulo, Yoh miró hacia la puerta, como si pudiera ver a su amigo desde ahí y soltó un suspiro, que Anna no supo identificar muy bien, aunque lo percibió con un dejo de frustración. Lo que la alegro bastante.

Cuando el castaño dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia Anna, se topo con una leve sonrisa socarrona.

-Manta te habla- dijo con satisfacción, observando como Yoh hacia un puchero muy lindo. Noto cierta reticencia en el castaño al momento de tener que soltarla de donde la tenia sujeta (un lugar un poco indecente) y con un ademán lo mandó a atender a _su_ amigo.

La mirada que le mando el castaño al salir de la habitación, hizo que soltara un leve jadeo cuando estuvo segura de que él ya no estaba cerca. Definitivamente Yoh no iba a dejar las cosas así.

Y ella se alegraba de eso.

--o--

No se dio cuenta de cómo termino por salir de la habitación, ya que la imagen de Anna al dejarla todavía estaba muy fresca en su mente; los labios hinchados, las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración entrecortada y la ropa un poco desaliñada.

Simplemente la Anna que amaba.

-Hola Manta- saludo sonriente, mientras el rubio lo observaba detenidamente, como presuponiendo…algo, estaba un poco mojado y cargaba con tres maletines. -¿Por qué traes tres maletines?-preguntó mientras parpadeaba.

-¡¿Cómo que porque?!- exclamo Manta, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco-…saliste detrás de Anna tan rápido que los dos dejaron las mochilas tiradas!-soltó un bufido mientras dejaba parte de su carga en la entrada.-Bueno, ya me voy.-dijo y se dio vuelta para salir de la pensión.

-¿Ya? ¿Por qué?- se destanteo el castaño, y es que Manta casi siempre se quedaba en la pensión de visita después de la escuela y se iba casi hasta el anochecer.

-¿En verdad quieres que me quede?, por tu aspecto pienso, y fui dotado con una gran capacidad para la comprensión, de que ahora querrás hacer las paces con Anna…- Yoh sintió calor en la cara, suponiendo que se había sonrojado, al igual que Manta, que parecía abochornado. –Bien, no olvides hacer la tarea, ya tienes muchos reportes.- Se coloco el saco del uniforme sobre la cabeza en un intento por protegerse de la lluvia y aseguro su maletín.-Por cierto, Tamao se quedara hoy en mi casa…-

Se despidió rápidamente con una mano, despedida a la que Yoh respondió torpemente, y cerró la puerta de entrada con rapidez para que la lluvia torrencial que había afuera no mojara mucho el piso del vestíbulo, que de todas formas tendría que limpiar el.

Yoh se quedó parado un momento donde mismo, con la mano todavía alzada viendo el lugar por el que había desaparecido hacia unos momentos su mejor amigo. Soltó un suspiro, abochornado por el motivo por el cual se había manchado Manta con semejante tormenta, para después sonreír al ver que su amigo lo conocía bien, soltó una de sus risitas mientras subía las escaleras, buscando la forma de como compensarlo luego.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Anna, mientras escuchaba el chispotorreo de las gotas que chocaban fuertemente contra todas las ventanas de la casa, y se quedo paralizado un momento…

--o--

Anna dio un respingo cuando se abrió la puerta, y abrió los ojos observando como el castaño de deleitaba con lo que podía ver, se encontraba totalmente empapada del agua que caía ese día, y estaba segura de que su camisa se transparentaba, provocándole una visión erótica a su prometido, se aparto un poco de agua de la cara, y levanto una fina ceja de manera sugerente.

El efecto fue inmediato.

El castaño cruzo la habitación de dos grandes zancadas y la abrazó, besándola intensamente, sin importarle la lluvia que comenzaba a empaparlo a el también, la piel de Anna estaba fría a causa del agua que se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo, y deslizo las manos por su espalda lentamente, mientras se besaban más apasionadamente, Anna le había abierto la camisa y ahora deslizaba las uñas lentamente por su espalda y por un costado, haciendo que Yoh gimiera quedamente.

Una de las traviesas manos del castaño volvió a deslizarse bajo la falda de la rubia, que agradada le besaba el cuello paseando su lengua por aquí y allá. Decidiendo que la ropa estaba estorbando demasiado movió a un lado las pequeñas pantaletas, introduciendo lentamente un dedo entre las piernas de la rubia, congelándola en el momento, siguió moviendo se dedo hasta dar con el punto de placer de su compañera, lo acaricio levemente, haciéndola gemir un poco más fuerte, antes de sacar la mano de las pantaletas de Anna, llevándose el dedo a la boca, mojándolo con su saliva, bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

Una sonrisa medio perversa, medio traviesa, adornaba el agraciado rostro de Yoh, Anna observo como volvía lentamente la mano hacia abajo y tragó pesado.

Gimió al sentir como la acariciaba, y se abrazo a su cuello, mientras Yoh la sujetaba y la subía a la baranda de la terraza, sin dejar de darle un exquisito placer, sentía el dedo del castaño entrar constantemente, haciéndola perder la cabeza, escuchando sus jadeos mientras se entremezclaban con los de Yoh.

El calor de su cuerpo combatía contra el agua fría que caía del cielo gris de ese día. Formando una extraña mezcla entre lo frio y lo tibio muy agradable, una mezcla de frio y tibio, como lo eran ella e Yoh

Lo beso nuevamente, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la cálida cavidad, mientras soltaba sus manos del cuello del castaño, deslizándolas hacia los pantalones de este, lo acaricio por encima de la ropa mojada de lluvia, sintiendo la excitación de su prometido, mientras seguían besándose y su respiración se volvía más irregular.

Introdujo sus manos dentro de la prenda, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel en esa zona, y volvió a gemir al sentir como la velocidad con que Yoh la penetraba aumentaba, volviéndose a su vez más fuerte. Abrió el pantalón de su prometido y lo deslizo un poco hacia abajo, la camisa del castaño había sido olvidada hacia mucho, y le bajo también la ropa interior, dejándolo semidesnudo.

La rubia empezó a sentir una extraña sensación en la parte baja del cuerpo, soltó un jadeo y detuvo la mano del castaño, que la miro con una extraña expresión en el rostro, que ignoró totalmente, separó su cuerpo un poco del castaño y se desabrocho los botones de la camisa del uniforme, revelando un sostén negro sin adornos, el castaño ahora la miraba atentamente, tomo sus manos y las dirigió hacia sus pechos.

Yoh los acarició lentamente por sobre la tela, sintiendo una pequeña protuberancia en la palma de sus manos, beso a la rubia en el cuello y deslizó su lengua hacia abajo, entre el valle de los blancos pechos de su prometida, que soltó un pequeño estornudo.

Levanto la cabeza de su labor y le sonrió.

-Jijiji demasiado convivir con la naturaleza por ahora.-

La tomo de la cintura y la separo de donde había estado sentada, mientras Anna volvía a cruzar los brazos en torno a su cuello. Entraron a la habitación y cerró la ventana, soltó un momento a su prometida y terminó de desvestirse el mismo, bajo la complacida mirada de la rubia, aventó su ropa hecha bola a un lado y sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que varias gotas de agua se esparcieran por la habitación. Se retiró un mechón de cabello castaño del rostro y se dirigió hacia su prometida. Terminó de quitarle la camisa del uniforme lentamente, mientras se observaban sin hacer nada, buscó el broche de la falda, que cayó al suelo con un _clic_, la tomó por la cintura y la besó, más tranquilamente que otras veces, mientras liberaba los senos de la rubia.

Aventó también el sostén de Anna junto a su ropa y acaricio los pechos de la rubia, mientras volvía a escuchar sus leves jadeos, bajó la cabeza y tomó un pezón con la boca, succionándolo levemente, para después acariciarlo con su lengua, mientras con una mano acariciaba al otro pezón. Su mano libre volvió a dirigirse hacia la entrepierna de la rubia, e introdujo dos dedos dentro de la ya húmeda cavidad, haciendo que a Anna le temblaran las piernas, y que le fuera imposible detener los fuertes gemidos que escapaban de su boca.

La recostó en el futon, que sospechosamente el no había visto al salir de la habitación para hablar con Manta. Se colocó entre las piernas de la rubia y siguió con su juego, succionando ahora el otro pecho de la chica, si dejar la labor que tenían sus manos.

La rubia gemía sumamente agradada por las caricias de su prometido, mientras el calor hacia que el agua de su piel se evaporara, deslizo sus suaves manos hasta encontrar la dura erección del castaño y la sujeto delicadamente, empezando un movimiento lento, deslizando sus manos por toda la extensión del miembro del castaño, a veces lento y a veces mas rápido.

De repente sintió una oleada de escalofríos que le recorrieron todo el cuerpo intensamente, haciendo que se olvidará de quien era y donde estaba, llevándola al paraíso, arqueando la espalda soltó un grito, y se dejo envolver totalmente por la sensación.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados un momento, mientras el cuerpo de su prometida volvía a relajarse y retiro la mano deslizándola por las hermosas piernas de su Annita. Suya y solo suya.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con las gemas negras de la rubia viéndolo fijamente, mientras una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro, el también sonrió y le dio un casto beso en la frente, para después repartir delicados besos por todo su rostro, haciendo que la sonrisa de su prometida creciera un poco más.

Le quito lo único que le quedaba de ropa, y volvió a aventarla muy lejos, tomo a la rubia por los tobillos, separándole las piernas totalmente ansioso, coloco una delgada pantorrilla sobre su hombro, y acerco su hombría a la intimidad de la rubia, deslizándola de arriba hacia abajo, mientras un escalofrió le recorría la medula espinal.

Fue Anna quien acabo con ese sensual movimiento, acercando la cadera del castaño hacia si con las manos, haciendo que la penetrara lenta, deliciosamente, y soltó un sonoro gemido al sentirse llena, mientras se acostumbraba a la sensación del castaño dentro de ella.

Yoh apretaba los dientes fuertemente, mientras se adentraba todo lo que podía en su prometida, cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, empezó con un pequeño vaivén, besó a Anna, pero su irregular respiración hizo imposible mantener el beso más de unos pocos segundos, levanto la otra pierna de Anna y la coloco sobre su hombro, haciendo que pudiera penetrarla más profundamente.

-Ahhhh…-las penetraciones iban aumentando a cada momento en intensidad y fuerza, haciendo más imposible aún intentar contener los gemidos que salían de la boca de ambos, el interior de su prometida era cálido y húmedo, haciendo que una sonrisa de felicidad se le escapara de los labios, mientras seguía entrando en ella mas rápidamente. Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo copiosamente fuera de la Pensión sentía como el interior de su prometida volvía a ponerse tenso, pero antes de volver a tener un orgasmo Anna lo detuvo.

-Yoh…- su nombre fue pronunciado entre gemidos, una y otra vez.

Con el cuerpo ahora perlado de sudor y no de agua, Anna apoyo esforzadamente las manos en el futon, bajando lentamente las piernas de los hombros de Yoh, lo empujo suavemente haciendo que este quedara acostado ahora sobre el futon, mientras la mirada que le daba estaba llena de deseo, deslizó las manos suavemente por el marcado pecho de su prometido, haciéndole cosquillas, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el y volvió a dirigir el miembro de su prometido hacia ella, ahora se adentraba en ella mas fácil gracias a la humedad de su cuerpo.

Soltó un fuerte gemido mientras iniciaba un rápido movimiento de cadera, haciendo que Yoh cerrara los ojos y la tomara por la cintura, para guiarla como más le gustara, el castaño se levantó y la abrazó cuando sintió como volvía a contraerse el interior de ella.

Mientras Anna volvía a viajar a su universo particular, Yoh levanto las caderas, sintiendo como su propio orgasmo lo hacia perder la noción de lo que era real o no, apretó los dientes, restregando su pelvis contra la de Anna, dejando que su esencia llenara el interior de su prometida.

Se tumbaron agotados, y el silencio reino la pensión, en un latido de corazón volvió a iluminarse de un color blancuzco toda la habitación, seguido de un potente trueno, haciendo que Yoh diera un respingo, observando por la ventana que ya casi anochecía, aunque era difícil decirlo por la tormenta, que no dejaba ver mas allá de las nubes negras...

Miro a Anna, que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, y sonrió, le movió el cabello hacia un lado, para ver uno de sus delicados hombros y la sensual curva de su cuello, mientras ella solo cerraba los ojos. Masajeo su hombro con la yema de los dedos.

-Hermosa…-

-Mujeriego…-

-¿eh? ¿quee?!...pe…pero Annita, ya te explique lo que…lo que paso!- tartamudeo en apenas un susurro, ya que todavía no recuperaba por completo el aliento perdido.

-Cállate ya y duérmete.-sentencio su prometida, agarro todas las mantas que había para ella sola, se dio la vuelta y se tapo toda, escondiendo su rostro, en donde podía divisarse una sonrisilla socarrona, del incrédulo de Yoh.

-Annita!-

Silencio.

-Annita, compárteme una manta! Tengo frío!- pero no hubo respuesta.-Bien, aun así no me iré!- en su rostro volvió a mostrarse el mismo puchero infantil, pero su prometida ya había sido atrapada en el reino de Morfeo, lejana a sus problemas y calientita dentro de su futón.

--o--

Manta miro de nuevo la puerta que tenia enfrente, y toco de nuevo. Espero un poco, y cuando en su mente se empezaron a maquinar teorías de por que ni Yoh, ni Anna habían ido a la escuela ese día, prefirió espantarlas de su cabeza.

Miro las ondas de un charco que estaba cerca de la entrada, y decidió que lo mejor seria dejarles la tarea afuera, ¿algún día saldrían no?

¿No?...

Escucho un estornudo, y pasos lentos acercarse, y se quedo donde estaba, pronto por la puerta apareció el enfermo rostro de Anna, y es que tenia la nariz roja e hinchada, la tez de un pálido verdusco y los ojos cansados, miró a Manta sin verlo realmente.

-Bu-buenas tardes, Anna- saludo Manta tembloroso y cortés.

-Hmmp- contesto la aludida, seguido de otro estornudo.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Manta sin creerse que Anna estuviera enferma.

-Lluvia…-miro a Manta con una ceja alzada y mala cara-Te enfermas si te mojas- y se encogió de hombros.

-Ah… ¿e Yoh?-

-Es un idiota-Anna puso los ojos en blanco y respondió-También te enfermas si no se te ocurre ir a tu cuarto por un par de sabanas…-

-Ohh…-

**--o--**

**¡Hola!**

Lamento la terrible demora, jeje, pero aquí esta, al fin, después de tanto!

Lemmon!!

:D

¿Qué calor no? 9.9Uu

Jaja que cosas con este par, se odian y se aman xD

Espero que sea de su agrado nn a mi me encanto escribirlo, para ser de los primeros intentos no esta tan mal, ¿no? aunque creo que me quedaron un poco raros los personajes en este capitulo, en especial Yoh, pero las hormonas hacen que uno sea diferente!… me han contado… ññUu jaja igual fue divertido escribirlo :D

Yoh…Yoh

En el primer borrador de este capitulo no había incluido ninguna escena con Manta, pero sentía que le faltaba algo, sentía que se la estaba poniendo demasiado fácil a Yoh, así que decidí frustrarlo un poco xDD

Y si, tenia que poner a Tamao de zorra al menos una vez en este fic, de verdad, no la trago…

Como habrán podido observar por la tardanza…me tomó un poco más de lo previsto escribir este lemon, ya que la vez que Momo leyó un lemon mío me dio un miserable 8 de calificación…y estaba decidida a ganarme un diez, así que este capitulo es en especial para ella.

¿y a ustedes que les ha parecido? Me encanta saber sus comentarios, solo déjenme reviews y su mail (si no tienen cuenta aquí en ) y prometo que les contesto xD

Algunas personas me habían preguntado de donde iba a sacar otro color del cielo xDD y ya ven mi imaginación xDD

Jaja

Y con este capitulo se termina oficialmente el fic :D ujú!! xD

y… mmm, olvide lo que iba a decir xD

Bueno, si es algo importante lo recordaré…algún día :S

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron!!**

**melmonster **(no mas caritas tristes! xD aquí esta la continuación n-n)

**Nakontany**(creo que no puse a Annita tan sacacarie xD pero espero y te guste n-n)

**N.N **(Gracias por el review! nn)

**sayan-P **(Sempai!! ;O; ojala y te guste este Cielo! Aunque me salí un poco del Yoh-like creo xD gracias por el review! :D)

**Aralys **(Muchas gracias por el Favorito :D)

**Tenshi no Kitsune** (mira esta largo! :P y feliz cumpleaños atrasado n-ñUu)

**Tali **(aquí esta el lemon, espero que cumpla las expectativas xD)

**elfenlied013** (Y me alegra que dejaras review! :D)

**hannita asakura** (Gracias por el review n-n)

**ZeldaTifa** (Vaya, tu review ha sido uno de los mas inspiradores que he tenido el gusto de recibir ;O; espero y te guste este capitulo!, me alegra haberte causado una buena impresión en cuanto a Fanfics de Shaman King :D)

**fernanda asakura** (Noo!! No quiero que mueras!! xDD y gracias por amar lo que escribo jeje, yo solo escribiré Yoh/Anna! xP es cierto, ya no se ve mucho de esta pareja :s)

**RavenAK** (Gracias por amar este fic! :D y no, nunca es tarde para dejar un review nn y espero no morir con lo del OCC en este cap :s)

**Miki Matsuura** (Muchas gracias por el review nn)

**También a los que leyeron el fic, pero no dejaron review xD**

Nos veremos en otra vida (en otro fic xD)

**Tata :3**


End file.
